Rainy Day Blues
by Chi-Chan86
Summary: A short and fluffy fic after Goku sacrifices himself against Cell. Please Review!


Hey People! My first fanfic ever posted! YAY! This story may seem kinda chessy but it was written when I was in eight grade and I am now a sophomore. I did make some corrections to it so hopefully it's pretty good. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No I do not own DBZ and I do not in anyway make money off it.

Rainy Day Blues

It was a dark and cloudy day as Gohan studied in his room like he normally would. He put down his book and looked out the window. Rain droplets fell from the sky, landing on the trees, bushes, and the grass. He sighed and stretched. 'How long have I been studying?' He asked himself looking at all the work he had done. 'Obviously a long time.' He shuffled through his papers and put them where they belonged to. Luckily, he had just finished his last assignment. His mother always made him study, instead of training and fighting like his father. Gohan began to feel a horrible pain rip through his heart and tears pricked the back of his eyes. His father had given up his life while saving the world against that horrible monster, Cell. Cell. _He_ was his father's murderer. He had sacrificed himself all because of his stupid decision. At least, that's the way he felt. He clenched his fists. Hard. Tears rolled down his face and landed hard on the desk. He irritably wiped them away as he heard footsteps coming to the door. The door opened slowly, and a small spiky haired child entered the room. This made Gohan's heart ache even more. Goten was only about three and had never even saw his father. Because he... died.

"Dinner time!" The small child said cheerfully, taking Gohan's hand and pulling him to the kitchen.

They entered the kitchen and saw that the table was all ready loaded with food that could feed an army full of hungry men. That was about the average amount for a family like theirs, containing two half- Saiyans. Gohan helped his little brother into his chair, then sat down himself. His mother sat down shortly after. She filled up Goten's plate with food. He immediately chowed down in a rude manner. Chi Chi laughed at this.

"Just like your father. Can't wait another second to eat!" She said happily and looked at Gohan, who had barely touched his dinner and was poking at it with his fork. "Gohan, honey, what's wrong?" She asked, stroking a few loose strands of hair out of his face.

"Nothing, mom." He said, quietly. He didn't want to tell her what was wrong. She was the one who had the most trouble with Goku's death. Chi Chi put her fork down and put her head down as well.

"It's your father, isn't it?" She asked in a low voice. Gohan stared at her. 'How is it that she always knows what I'm thinking about?' He asked himself puzzled.

"I miss him too, but we have to stay strong. He left us for a good reason." She almost broke at the end of the sentence. Gohan slammed his fist on the table, causing it to shake rapidly. He stood up.

"It's all my fault!" He said, hot tears spilling down his soft face. Chi Chi stood and hugged her eldest son.

"It's okay, Gohan. It's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself." She rubbed his back and his crying softened. Goten stared blankly at the two. 

"Mommy? Why are you guys crying?" He asked.

"I'm not crying." She lied, wiping the tears away and turning around to give him a fake smile. He smiled back. Just like his father. That carefree Son smile. Gohan and Chi Chi sat down and everyone ate the rest of their dinner in silence.

Later on that night....

The clouds had cleared and left a beautiful starlit night for the world to see. Gohan, Goten, and Chi Chi stood outside and looked at the stars in hopes of seeing a shooting star. And they did. The most beautiful of all shooting stars. The wind picked up and someone stood behind Chi Chi. Or at least she felt like someone was standing behind her. She turned around slowly and smiled. She knew he had been there just a few moments ago and smiled. 'Goku, always sneaking up on me…' She turned around and looked up in the sky as she heard a soft chuckle. She smiled to herself and the stars seemed to sparkle more than they had before. 

Goku smiled from the Heavens above down to his loved ones. He wanted so bad to see them again. Hold Chi Chi in his strong arms…he knew there would be a day when he would get to hold her again, and knew it would be soon… 

Well, what did ya think? I don't think it was too bad considering….I just wanted to get a story up. Review please!!


End file.
